


【雷安 ABO】准备表白时突发易感期？！（下）

by ABC_1990



Category: 18 - Fandom, r - Fandom, 凹凸世界, 安迷修 - Fandom, 雷安 - Fandom, 雷狮 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABC_1990/pseuds/ABC_1990





	【雷安 ABO】准备表白时突发易感期？！（下）

Author：十号高压锅

CP：雷安（总是有人上门送礼的骨科医师雷 x B站知名美食UP主安）

Rating：G

Summary：带着弟弟过活被认为是有妇之夫但实际上是单身Alpha的雷狮能否和拼命婉拒母亲相亲的单身Omega安迷修修成正果？

Warning：不想被车撞的都给我让开！！！

8

雷狮从沙发中脱身，浓烈的信息素让安迷修腿软，下意识皱紧眉头，被抱进怀时产生了几近溺毙的错觉。试图挣开强迫意味十足的怀抱，却被Alpha不容置疑地抱得更紧。雷狮地脑袋贴在他肩上，手指探向他睡衣下摆。脑海里的警铃和轰隆心跳一齐抨击安迷修的耳膜，后腰隔着衣物被抚摸的感觉无限放大，皮肤麻痒好似窜着电流。

完全越界了。安迷修屏住呼吸，脑海里比惊愕更胜一筹的是紧张，不应在此时产生的情感顺着心窍蜿蜒而上，伴随着微弱期待。

从头至尾都是荒唐的。本知道Alpha和Omega天性中相互吸引却自投罗网，因为汹涌的信息素提前发情，还咬着牙打一针抑制剂自投罗网。

早就沉迷其中了——安迷修终于明白这晦涩情感的来源。自他今早踏入这扇门的那一刻，他该懂得这段关系已经无法挽回。

“我想要。”

雷狮声音暗哑，鼻尖小心地蹭他喉结，手指挑开棉料点上他脊线。安迷修艰难地低下头，好不容易组织的措辞被那酝酿着山雨的桃花眼摧为齑粉，半晌颤抖着吐一口气，抚着Alpha的后颈轻轻吻了上去。

得到许可的Alpha抱着人大步冲进睡房，丢在床里三两下剥了衣服，落到他唇上眼上的吻一个接一个，迫切且十足热烈。安迷修脱了上衣，撑着身子给雷狮解钮扣，身子越发燥热，信息素也不自觉地外溢。杜松子酒里加入一股冷冽木香，仔细闻嗅有松脂和雪水的甜，雷狮低叹，捞起安迷修的腿草草做下扩张，抵着口便一寸寸往里挤。

安迷修用手臂挡着眼，疼痛和汗混作一气往被单里滑。太涨了，被撑开的感觉比他料想中要强烈，在疼痛和快感之间摇摆不定，逼的他淆然泪下。雷狮执起他的手，温柔缱绻的吻落在无名指的指节，贴着他耳朵说了些什么。

可能是快意麻痹了神经，安迷修并没听清。那瞬间他心颤着想雷狮是不是说了喜欢，后又想着对方一定神志不清，便自顾往下堕了。

不论是否得到回应，他都心甘情愿。

第一次做除了爽就是累，那股劲过去后才发觉四肢绵软，眼皮直打架；要不是被雷狮捞出被单，估计几秒后就能睡着。

“我困。”安迷修不满地锤雷狮肩膀，效果甚微，反而扯到上臂的牙印痛的倒抽凉气。

“不清理会生病。”雷狮探探水温，小心翼翼地把怀里人放进一池温水，再跨进浴缸给他仔细清理。

刚放松下的身子又开始紧绷，快感一点一点积累，手指拨到那一点时一剂猛药往脑门冲，不小心漏了低吟，被雷狮就地正法。

“…不可以、”

安迷修抵住雷狮肩膀遮住自己酝着泪的眼睛，身上不知是汗还是水蒸气，汇进他的脊线一串串往水面落。

“不行、我、”

“里面也要弄干净。”雷狮偏头衔住安迷修的耳垂，对方又一声闷哼，“很快就好了。”

安迷修可不觉得对方会速战速决。

果然等雷狮彻底心满意足时已经夜幕低垂，安迷修泡在新换的热水里昏昏欲睡，这下连胖揍的力气都消失的一干二净。

“擦干净睡觉啦。”雷狮哄小孩似的把人搬到身上，软绒拭过皮肤的感觉加深了睡意，最后还是体力不支，脑袋一歪昏睡在雷狮胸口。雷狮自然忍俊不禁，拍下安迷修眉头紧皱的睡颜照发进朋友圈，配字“Goodnight”。

雷狮圈着怀里酣睡的人，悄悄给他额头印个透明唇印。

易感期的Alpha精力十足，次日早早地醒，啵一大口熟睡中的Omega咚咚几下跳出房间晨跑。反观被亲醒的安迷修，腿酸腰软，动根手指都累得不可思议。他好久没这么剧烈地运动过，六点起床在此刻无比艰难，只好放任自己睡个懒觉，卷着沾满信息素味的被子翻个身继续睡。

等雷狮带着一身晨露回家时他依旧缩在被窝，眼睛半睁半闭，闻到Alpha的味道才彻底清醒。

“醒啦。”雷狮揉揉Omega绵软的脸蛋，“想吃面吗，给你煮碗。”

安迷修尝试着撑起自己的身子，还是雷狮帮了一把才坐起身，“别把厨房炸了。”

“炸了就换栋大点的房。”雷狮弯弯眼睛，跑出去乖乖煮面。

安迷修并不打算在床上干坐着浪费时间，扶着后腰狼狈地摸进卫生间洗漱。他感觉自己从里到外都是雷狮的信息素味，像是在杜松子酒里浸了一夜。发情期本应浓烈的信息素被Alpha掩盖彻底，不正常的灼热随着冰凉的水逐渐消退，安迷修松一口气，整个人都舒服很多。有了闲心去厨房看看情况，刚巧和雷狮碰了正脸，怀里便多了一碗热气腾腾的阳春面，咸淡适中且少油，顿时狼吞虎咽；实在饿狠了。

吃完面后安迷修第一次还觉得饿，便在雷狮洗碗时掏了只冷藏苹果冲了冲表面连皮啃着吃。倚靠在操作台上看雷狮带着橡胶手套笨拙但仔细地洗碗，除了苹果果肉被咬下的脆响和一池瓷具水里碰撞的声音，厨房里安静到尴尬的地步。

昨晚一时兴起还是情不自禁，这问题总归难以出口。他不需要雷狮负责，清理了半夜，药按时吃过，有足够能力照顾自己，也不需要带个拖油瓶过日子——终是自我安慰罢了。万一雷狮把昨晚归咎于生理冲动，他顶多忍着眼泪，回一句生硬的“没关系”。

“现在还难受吗。”雷狮突然发声，脱了手套缓慢用抹布擦拭操作台。

安迷修忽的想笑，摇了摇头。雷狮便扯着他手腕引到桌边，抚着后颈略有些为难地说：“这是我第一次易感期症状。”

“没事。”安迷修舔舔苹果核，想着现在该说什么好。

“然后、”雷狮顿了顿，脸色以肉眼可见的速度变得为难。安迷修迅速在心里过了一遍最坏预想，垂着眼睛等他说完下文的同时思考待会是拎根擀面杖抽醒这个混蛋还是一袋面粉倒他头上。

“…我喜欢你。”

安迷修看着Alpha脸上那抹红，大脑竟一时空白。

…

虽然有些烂俗，这样也是有可能的吧。

安迷修啃着苹果，靠在操作台上看雷狮认真洗碗。

倒不是他自夸，他的确具备良好的生活能力和个人习惯，为人处事清廉正直，长相不算好看也得算清秀，类似于白雪松的信息素可以安抚烦躁情绪，怎么看都是赚到。

他当然喜欢雷狮，才会在最初做出邀请，现在自然没有反悔权。不可能因为性别差异把一切错误丢到雷狮身上——雷狮是易感期的受害者，不过多搭进一个他。

大概他对雷狮的喜欢已经无可救药了；如果雷狮对这感情予以否认，做炮友也可以。安迷修自暴自弃地想。

所以要不要现在问呢？

安迷修丢了苹果核，错过了雷狮投到他身上的目光。

“来谈谈吗？”

雷狮关了水龙头，声音听不出多少情绪。安迷修应了声，跟在他后头坐上沙发，抱着一杯热水等雷狮给他押上断头台。

“对不起。”

直到手里的水冷了大半雷狮都没等到下文，安迷修低头用手搅着马克杯杯柄，打定主意不开口似的。

“…喂。”

安迷修偏偏脑袋，“嗯？”

“对不起。”雷狮心下焦灼，“昨天晚上，不是因为易感期，是因为太喜欢了。”

安迷修愣愣看着他，说不出后话。

“安迷修，”雷狮甚至出了手汗，一口接一口地喝水以掩盖自己即将决堤的不安。“…你喜不喜欢我。”

安迷修忽地回头，雷狮看着那杏眼逐渐接近，唇上温热一瞬，软的让他心惊。顿时抱着人半扑在沙发里，一言不发，相互的眼神却都热切且喜悦。

再没比这更好的回应了。

“做我的恋人？”雷狮低低地，含混地问。

“…能拒绝吗。”

安迷修拂着雷狮柔软的头发，失速心跳却把他出卖彻底。

“不能。”雷狮吻住他的喉结，惹得身下人彻底溃不成军。

“今晚可以去你家借宿吗。”

卡米尔看着小个子Beta逐渐涨红了脸，心里叹气，身上的衣服缝里似乎还卡着雷狮喧嚣的信息素味。

“我今晚不能回家，不然非常恐怖。”

——

Smart boy。


End file.
